


Your deep black eyes.

by gingerblossom



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, another universe, brief mention of hwiseong, but they are only mentioned, jaeyoon juho and dawon are teachers too, there's like 1 explicit scene so i'm not gonna tag this up but you can skip if you want, youngbin is the principal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerblossom/pseuds/gingerblossom
Summary: The first time Seokwoo saw that beautiful chocolate eyes were during a mild autumn morning; the timid ray of the sun shined through the window of the hallway, as Seokwoo walked down. The first day of school was always particular meaning to him, especially for that one year.With hands on his pocket he heard his steps echoing through the emptiness of the hallway, nobody being around apart from himself. That’s when he met them. Two beautiful chocolate orbs, staring at him while walking from the opposite direction.





	Your deep black eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> hellou ♡  
> i'm back with rochan content to feed my fellow rochan shippers heart, its an hard job but someone has do it right? eheh.  
> i got inspired by ~~(my own)~~ this tweet: here
> 
> have fun reading, yay.

 

 

 

The first time Seokwoo saw that beautiful chocolate eyes were during a mild autumn morning; the timid ray of the sun shined through the window of the hallway, as Seokwoo walked down. The first day of school was always particular meaning to him, especially for that one year.

With hands on his pocket he heard his steps echoing through the emptiness of the hallway, nobody being around apart from himself. That’s when he met them. Two beautiful chocolate orbs, staring at him while walking from the opposite direction, Seokwoo didn’t know why a student was already roaming around when the opening ceremony wasn’t even started – he wanted to ask, for real, but something in that eyes paralyzed him. The boy, small figure and neat uniform, bowed his head a little, a polite greeting, Seokwoo replied with a faint smile, head bowed. His mouth felt dry, he didn’t even realize that he stopped walking, the boy already gone when he returned to his senses.  
  
Seokwoo came to know that the boy was named Kang Chanhee and he was part of the class that was assigned to him – he didn’t know if he should feel lucky or not. That was his first time being a high school teacher, someone might think he was too young for it – being 25 and all, having only teach to primary school before, his graduation’s paper still smelled fresh into the portrait his mother bought and hanged on the wall.  
Youngbin, the principal, had great expectation on him. “Kids will love you” he said, placing a copy of the contract in front of the young man. Seokwoo was in doubt, was he really able to handle a bunch of teenagers? Youngbin seemed more convinced than he was – Seokwoo could understand where he was coming from, he was also too young to a principal, the candles signing his thirty he had freshly blown down. Seokwoo didn’t know how Youngbin made it to the top, but he trusted the man. The pen he used to sign down the contract felt heavy in his hands, almost heavy like his luggage as he moved all the way down to Daejeon. New life, new work, new city.

The class he got assign to was the 3-C, located on the second floor last door of the hallway. “The best position they could ever get” one of the boy commented, in fact their windows were all facing the big park situated behind their school. Seokwoo smiled at the enthusiasm of his alumni, looking at them through the door, nobody seemed to notice him already; Seokwoo didn’t notice that Chanhee had his eyes glued to him for all the time, being well hidden behind the book he was reading. The young teacher counted down: 1, 2, 3, his foot tapped every time he counted a number, breathing in breathing out. Curling his lips in the biggest smile he could managed to do, Seokwoo walked inside the class, the students running to sit down in their desks.  
« Good morning everyone, my name is Kim Seokwoo. I’m a literature teacher and I’ll be your homeroom teacher for this, well, for your last year. Feel free to ask whatever you want, today is dedicated only to get to know each other. » His presentation ended with a big round of claps, the fear of starting their last year already on books made them tremble inside their uniforms, reason why everyone cheered loudly. The girls started to talk among themselves, whispering to each other how much their teacher was good looking, the boys were already calling him the coolest teacher in the whole school.  
« Excuse me sir! » A girl lifted her arm, her small lips curled in a tiny smile, her friends beside them cheering her silently.  
« Yes? Do you have a question? »  
« Yes.. »  
Seokwoo smiled, inviting the girl to go ahead – her friend seated at her right pushed her a bit, his eyes pressuring her to answer.  
« How old are you? And... Are you… married? »  
« Twenty-five, and no I’m not married. »  
The little group of girl exploded in a series of squeaks, Chanhee frowned behind his book. That’s’ why he hated girls, they were so loud for nothing, not making him read in peace.  
As the whole class started to throw random questions to their young teacher, Seokwoo’s eyes never left Chanhee. The boy, unlike the others, didn’t even bother to ask something. His gaze didn’t move a bit from the book he was holding, his expression totally disinterested about what was happening.  
  
Chanhee remained a big question mark for Seokwoo for the whole month, leaves starting to yellow as the autumn progressed. The weather was getting colder, Seokwoo’s lessons started to become more serious – the last year of his students depended on him, so he studied a program that would comprehend everything that could help them with the university entrance exams without the fear to kill them with too much work.  
Seokwoo had a unique way to manage his lessons, Chanhee never bothered to listen what the teachers had to say – he liked to study on his own but Seokwoo could make his lessons quite interesting. It was during a morning in October that Seokwoo noticed that Chanhee had stopped reading during his lessons and actually started to listening to him. His expression neutral, his chocolate orbs lost, sometimes he wrote down something other times Seokwoo could see his lips quiver as he wanted to ask, but didn’t dare.  
  
Seokwoo came to know that Chanhee was a quite tempered boy when he reported his essay, contesting the grade he got. The boy never behaved strangely until that very moment, standing in front of his desk with the essay clenched between his hands.  
« Sir. »  
« Yes, Chanhee? »  
« I don’t think this is right. »  
Chanhee’s voice was too much lower for a boy of his age, Seokwoo had always this thought. It would ring inside his head for the whole day, his words lingering inside his ears even when he was about to sleep. Day by day he realized he wanted to hear the younger speak more, thing he rarely do. Seokwoo looked down at the paper, his head leaning on the side as he tried to understand where the error could it be.  
« What’s the problem? »  
« That’s the problem. » Chanhee replied with a flat tone, his – pretty – fingers pointing to the 96 wrote in Seokwoo’s handwrite. The teacher couldn’t understand; it was an excellent grade for the work the boy had do. Chanhee didn’t seem to agree with the correction he made on the paper, Seokwoo sighed at his stubbornness.  
« Okay, come with me after the lesson, we can work on it. »  
Seokwoo would never imagine that he was making the biggest error in his whole life.  
  
  
Chanhee was standing in front of his desk inside the teacher’s room, his eyes glued to his feet. Seokwoo slid the door shut, approaching his seat while grabbing a chair to make Chanhee sat as well.  
« Why don’t you like your grade? » Seokwoo asked in a single breath, the essay now laying in the desk in between them, the edge of it being a little bent. Chanhee bit his lips, his eyes refusing to meet the teacher’s one.  
« Chanhee. » He liked the way his name rolled down Seokwoo’s tongue, as if it was mean to be said by him. One of the older’s hand came to touch his, Chanhee didn’t expect to flinch a bit – Seokwoo’s hands were too warm, they felt like he could burn him.  
« I can’t understand your corrections. » The younger finally managed to spoke, it was the first time he disagreed with a teacher – well he never had too, since he was used to get only the best grades.  
« You have a too logical vision of love, Chanhee. Your essay was perfect, grammatically impeccable and you stated the facts coherently but what was missing was your own reflection about the love story between the characters. »  
  
Chanhee blinked his eyes twice. Love, he couldn’t understand that word. He heard it so many times in his short life but he never realized what it means, how to felt it. Seokwoo looked at him in the eyes, waiting for something. Chanhee opened his mouth, his lips quiver again as his voice didn’t come out.  
« Where I can learn about it? » His question echoed softly, his eyes were low again. Cute. Seokwoo couldn’t help to think about it, as he watched the small boy sat beside him. His shoulders tight together, his cheeks pink. He looked even more smaller. Seokwoo gulped down the want to hug him and laughed a bit, shaking his head.  
« Love isn’t something you can learn with study, but I can give you some books to read for a better understanding. » Seokwoo didn’t know if it could help him, but Chanhee liked the idea. For the past month the teacher noticed that the small boy only read book about phycology o philosophy, changing a bit subject would have done well to him.  
So Seokwoo wrote down a long list of book romance centric for him, Chanhee stared down at the many titles pressing his lips in a thin line before thanking the older with a little bow of his head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
November was near its end when Seokwoo saw Chanhee standing outside a library around nine pm, it was a cold night and the boy had his cheeks, nose and ear all red. Something burned inside Seokwoo’s chest as he moved closer, the boy still stood in front of the entry blinking at the bright lights of the shops around the area.  
« What are you doing here this late at night? » Chanhee turned his head only when his teacher’s voice came to his ear. In his arms, he was holding a couple of book of the list Seokwoo gave him three weeks ago.  
« Study. » The boy replied, licking his chopped lips – Seokwoo noticed how he trembled, his hands itching inside the pocket of his coat.  
« It’s late, aren’t your parents worried? »  
« Nobody is at home. »  
There was something wrong, Seokwoo thought, a seventeen years old boy shouldn’t be around the streets of Daejeon at late. He couldn’t leave him there, in the cold. Without thinking about it too much Seokwoo untangled the scarf he was wearing and he carefully wrapped it around the younger. It was so big it almost covered his whole face, only the tip of his nose and his eyes were showing.  
« Thank you. » Chanhee’s voice was soft, muffled by the soft wool of the scarf. Seokwoo’s heart felt a little better but it wasn’t enough – he would sooner learn that nothing was never enough with Chanhee.  
« Do you have somewhere to go? »  
Their eyes met in a long eye contact, the lights of the shop reflecting over those chocolate orbs – Seokwoo asked himself if they would have swallowed anyone as deeper the younger’s eyes were. Chanhee shook his head, clenching the book to his chest. He had nowhere to go.  
« Come with me. »  
That was Seokwoo’s second big error, stretching out his hand to search for Chanhee’s one – so small and cold in respect of his own. It fitted so well, his little trembling fingers in between his, a solid hold neither of them dared to untangle as they sat into the latest bus.  
  
Seokwoo’s apartment was too clean for a single twenty-something years old man, Chanhee thought as he took off his shoes at the entry. It wasn’t that big, a one-room apartment – everything was within reach, it was quite, private and intimate. Chanhee liked it better instead of his house, too big and noisy.  
« Are you hungry? » Seokwoo asked while rolling up the sleeve of his shirt, Chanhee blinked as his stomach made a strange noise – and an unexpected twist. Seokwoo didn’t need his verbal reply as he laughed at the sound made by the younger’s tummy.  
Chanhee came to learn that night that Seokwoo was a decent cook, he sat in front of the counter as the older prepared dinner for both of them. The stool was a bit too high for Chanhee, leaving his feet to dandle freely as he kept himself busy with a book.  
« What are you reading? » Seokwoo asked as he chopped some vegetables, sliding them a second later inside the soup he was making. Chanhee lifted his eyes from the pages, blinking twice to adjust his vision to the soft light of the house.  
« Romeo and Juliet. »  
Seokwoo stopped working and turned himself to face the younger, who looked at him back leaning his face to the side.  
« That was the fourth of the list. »  
« I know. I already read the others. »  
Seokwoo stared at the little boy in disbelief, not really understanding how was he able to read that amount of book in only three weeks. Chanhee stared at him, confused – did he say something wrong? Seokwoo was a confusing unknown for him, it was hard to understand what happened in the older’s mind. And Chanhee was thought to be quite able to read other’s mind.  
« I hope you like kimchi stew. » Seokwoo broke the silence after a couple of minutes, bringing over the table-settled counter a steaming pot, Chanhee quietly nodded as the teacher poured a lot of soup inside his bowl. The perfume seemed quite nice, the younger thought, his stomach rumbled in agreement.  
« Thanks for the food, sir. » The small boy mumbled, grabbing his spoon to take a sip of the dish. It was indeed good, good enough for Chanhee to digging inside it as he didn’t eat for ages. Seokwoo couldn’t help but smile, feeling satisfied watching the younger eating so well.  
« You can call me hyung, out of the school I mean. » Seokwoo suddenly said during the dinner, he didn’t like the formalities when he was out of work – or he believed that he was Chanhee’s teacher only during school time, out of it they were two normal people like everyone.  
« Okay, hyung.. » Chanhee whispered, his lips curling in a little smile. That was the first time Seokwoo saw Chanhee smile, and he didn’t know it could be that powerful.  


It was at Thursday that Seokwoo came to know the shameless case of Daejeon High School. He heard before because he caught some parents talking about that but he never dared to asked what happened; the notice came to him naturally, Seokwoo was sitting by his desk as always, organizing the activities for the day when he heard three teachers half whispering to each other.  
« Hey, did you heard it? Inseong hyung received his verdict yesterday. » The first one whispered, blonde hair and dimples – Lee Jaeyoon, the art teacher.  
« Really!? How did it go? » The other one replied, jumping on his seat ruffling his messy hair – Lee Sanghyuk, the P.E teacher.  
« Not really good, apparently. » The third one spoke, low voice, sharp features and cold appearance – Baek Juho, the music teacher.  
« Yeah right, he was find guilty… »  
« No way. »  
« The boy confessed, it can’t be helped in any way.. »  
Seokwoo didn’t mean to overhear, he swears, and he didn’t expect to be caught in the act of it as his chair’s wheel squeaked when he backed a bit too much, making the three men turning to his side.  
« Is there something wrong, Seokwoo-sshi? » Jaeyoon asked, gently, as the other two looked at him with judging looks. Seokwoo gulped down, faking a laugh to erase the nervousness as he slid his sweaty palms over his pants.  
« Ah? Ah no, I was just … curious about your story… I mean I heard about it a lot but I don’t know the whole story. »  
« Right, you arrived when Inseong hyung was already transferred. » Sanghyuk commented, frowning a bit as he sat with crossed legs over his office chair.  
« May I ask who Inseong is? »  
« Inseong hyung taught English here until the last semester, he was a good teacher but... » Jaeyoon started his explanation, his eyes lowered before ending his phrase. Seokwoo looked even more confused.  
« But he was caught having a relationship with one of the students. » Juho finished with a sigh, nobody talked for a while, the three men had all the kind of emotions in their eyes: fear, embarrassment, displeasure.  
« What … happened then? » Seokwoo dared to ask, his tongue darting out to wet his lips – he felt his throat dry, as he gulped down a bunch of sand.  
« The parents of the boy denounced him for abuse of power and sexual exploitation of a minor. The school couldn’t do nothing about it, the principal wanted to help him but the parents council wasn’t happy about it. »  
« so Youngbin hyung had no other choice, Inseong was transferred the next day » At Jaeyoon’s words, Seokwoo felt himself shaking a bit too much. Luckily for him the bell rang just in time to make the conversation end – the young teacher didn’t even realized that he was holding his breath until the three men went out for their lessons.  
  
Seokwoo couldn’t stop thinking about what happened to Inseong, luckily enough he planned a test for that day so as the students were busy replying to the questions, the younger teacher searched on internet for more information about the case. He was so immersed in reading articles over articles that he almost didn’t realized that the bell as about to ring, lifting his eyes just in time to meet Chanhee’s gaze – the small boy pointed at his watch, making the older snap back to the reality.  
« You have two minutes left! » Seokwoo managed to announce, clearing his throat as he closed down his laptop. Chanhee sighed imperceptibly as he organized his things over his desk, putting everything back inside his bag. The bell rang punctual as always, Chanhee as the class president collected all the tests and left them over Seokwoo’s desk, looking at him in the eyes with his usual expressionless face. Seokwoo stressed out a smile, his mind still thinking about all the articles he read until now.  
It has been two weeks since Chanhee was regularly at Seokwoo’s house after the lessons, he didn’t go to the library anymore, finding the older’s house way more comfortable and quite for studying. That day wasn’t different, they walked together, Seokwoo being three steps behind Chanhee to the same bus stop, to not raise any suspect. They sat far from each other, Chanhee having his eyes glued to the book he was reading, Seokwoo couldn’t help but keeping an eye on him.  
When the bus reached the last stop, both of them got off. Seokwoo’s apartment was located pretty far from their school, acting like they didn’t know each other wasn’t necessary anymore. Chanhee caught up the older’s pace, sliding his tiny hand inside Seokwoo’s pocket, interweaving his fingers with his. Seokwoo curled his lips in a little smile, his heart aching inside his chest for some reasons.  
Their afternoon passed in the most normal way, Chanhee found a special spot in the older’s house, a little couch stuck inside the wall under a big window. Chanhee liked to sat there and read for hours, as Seokwoo was busy with his school duties. Seokwoo shifted his eyes away from the test he was correcting, looking at the boy who had all his attention for the book he was reading – the older sighed, passing an hand through his face, taking off his glasses.  
« Chanhee-yah, do you perhaps know a boy named Kim Youngkyun? » The smaller felt shivers running down his back when the teacher mentioned his name, he blinked twice clenching his hands over the book.  
« Why are you asking about Youngkyun? » Chanhee’s tone never been so low and cold, Seokwoo felt himself shaking without control, his foot tapped the floor to calm himself down.  
« Just… curiosity. »  
Seokwoo faked a laugh, scratching his head shyly – the boy didn’t spare a glare at him, sighing as he returned to read. It didn’t take long for Seokwoo to know that he fucked up.  
Two hours passed by and Chanhee didn’t speak a word, the older felt his heart aching even more now – to make up for it, Seokwoo prepared a cup of hot chocolate leaving it in front of the younger, sitting down near him. Chanhee lifted his head, the smell of sweet claiming his attention.  
« What are you doing? »  
« I’m highlighting my favourite parts on the book. » Seokwoo could tell the younger was calmer now, his tone much more docile – he let down the highlighter, taking the mug between his hands instead of it.  
« Can you tell me the one you like the most? »  
« With a kiss, I die. » Chanhee read out loud, his eyes meeting Seokwoo’s one. The older curled his lips in a smile, leaning his head over his palm, keeping up the eye contact.  
« Why that? »  
« I liked the scene, the fact Romeo kissed Juliet before dying. » Seokwoo couldn’t help but smile as the younger’s cheeks become slightly rosy, moving his gaze away to not look at the man anymore.  
« Are you getting shy? Why? » The teacher teased, Chanhee stretched his leg to hit Seokwoo while a pout was forming over his lips. He bit down on his bottom lip, not knowing whether to speak or not.  
« I never kissed anyone before. »  
« What? But you’re 17… » Seokwoo was surprised by the sudden confession – even thought a part of himself almost feel happy about it.  
« I never felt the urge to exchange saliva with someone. » _Until now_ , Chanhee thought, as he watched Seokwoo licking his lips, the younger’s cheeks becoming more and more warmer as his mind wandered.  
« You really never asked what it feels like being kissed? »  
« Yes, I did asked many times… »  
Chanhee was being too cute for Seokwoo to think coherently at the moment, his bright red cheeks were calling him at loud voices, he could see Chanhee’s trembling hand almost losing his grip over the book. Seokwoo lowered his gaze, clearing his throat with a fake cough. Chanhee blinked – he didn’t know how much Seokwoo liked when he did it.  
« Do you want to, uhm, try? »  
« Yes. »  
Seokwoo’s question slid away from his lips a bit too less hesitant they should it be, Chanhee’s reply came a little too fast for the older to realized he really wanted it.  
Seokwoo moved in slow motion, his hand stretching out to reach the book the younger was holding, closing it and placing it onto the edge of the window. Chanhee blinked again, his body totally paralyzed as he watched Seokwoo getting closer and closer; the older’s thumb and forefinger coming to trap Chanhee’s chin in between them, keeping his head in pace.  
« Chanhee-yah, I’m going to kiss you now. »  
The smaller nodded for what he was able to, his eyes fluttering shut as Seokwoo closed the gap between them. It was simple, short, innocent. A gentle press over those chopped, silky, lips. Seokwoo’s heart was almost exploding inside his chest, it’s been years since the last time he had such a chaste kiss but the fire he felt inside him was worthy thousands of lustful kisses. When Seokwoo moved away, Chanhee caught him by his hand making him stop – they exchanged a look for a while, before the younger took some courage to lean in again, pressing his lips into the older’s one once again.  
The kiss was more frantic now, their lips met in a rush dance melting into each other as Seokwoo wrapped his arms around Chanhee’s smaller body to drag him closer to him, Chanhee brought his hands behind the older’s neck locking himself in place. Chanhee opened his lips as he felt the older’s tongue caressing his bottom lip, letting it slide inside his mouth, circling the younger’s one as they met in between. Chanhee felt hot, hot than never before, his consciousness slipping away from his fingers – when Seokwoo placed his hand over his hip, Chanhee didn’t expect to let out a breathless moan. That was the signal for both of them to end the kiss, Seokwoo moving away first to stare at the very embarrassed younger. He smiled tenderly, taking his hand to ruffle the boy’s hair.  
« You’re a good kisser for being unexperienced. » Seokwoo laughed loudly, Chanhee glared at him before hitting his chest with a slap, puffing his cheeks.  
Later that night, Seokwoo sent Chanhee home with his heart heavily beating inside his chest. The taste of the younger’s lips still lingering over his own, in his mind the fixed thought about wanting more and more of Chanhee’s blissful taste. That night, Seokwoo couldn’t sleep at all.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was the day after Christmas when Chanhee presented himself in front of Seokwoo’s door, all wrapped in the scarf he lent to him the first day they spent together. It was unexpected, but glade. The older thought he wouldn’t have seen the little one until the winter break was over, he thought that maybe his family would have been present at least for holidays – he was happier that his thoughts were wrong, in all his sincerity.  
They decided to celebrate the festivity with two boxes of fried chicken and a bottle of coke, for Chanhee’s happiness. Seokwoo found himself pleasured only to look at the younger smiling fondly to the piece of fried meat he was munching down, he never understood how could little things like that make Chanhee that happy.  
They were sitting by the couch, the credits of a movie occupying the tv screen when Chanhee suddenly got down on his knees, his pretty face a bit too close to Seokwoo’s crotch. The older panicked, widening his eyes as the smaller moved his hand to unbuckle his belt.  
« Chanhee, what are you doing? »  
« I’m giving you a present. »  
Seokwoo couldn’t believe his ears, it became hard to breath for him as a double feeling started to grown inside him – at the end, he decided to take Chanhee’s hand on his own, stopping him from doing what he was doing.  
« Okay but why …. This? »  
« It’s said that it is a good thing to do for someone you like. »  
At that point Seokwoo didn’t know if he was more shocked by the fact that Chanhee was more than willing to suck his dick or that he just admitted that he liked the older. Seokwoo took a deep breath as he looked down on the younger: placed on his knees, his big chocolate orbs staring up at him, his plump lips slightly parted, his rosy cheeks. Seokwoo gulped down, feeling a lump inside his throat. Chanhee looked so innocent, so young, so pure – he couldn’t dirt him like that without feeling like a disgusted monster.  
« Let’s not doing it... mh? I’m happy with you being there, that’s already a present. »  
Seokwoo smiled apologetically, helping him to stand making the hold a bit too strong over his hand. Chanhee could have choose to hide his true emotion, but he purposely chose to express all of his disappointment, scoffing at the older and leaving him sitting there, heading to the older’s bed to sleep.  
  
Seokwoo didn’t sleep all night, the guilt eating him alive – he didn’t like being thorn, a part of him hating himself for wanting the younger, another one hating himself for hurting the younger and the last one, the one who held the last bit of morality, kept on reminding him what happened to Inseong and Youngkyun.  
That morning Chanhee woke up with the sweet smell of just made pancakes, Seokwoo cooking them caringly for breakfast – Chanhee couldn’t help but smile, hiding it behind the blankets.  
« Are you awake? » Seokwoo asked, flipping the last pancake down, moving his gaze to meet the younger’s one who nodded, sliding away from the warm of the bed to go sit over the counter, his face all sleepy and ruffled hair – Seokwoo felt his heart beating in a fast rhythm. Chanhee mumbled something, grabbing a pancake and biting down on it, it was enough for Seokwoo to feel at ease. They ate in silent, the younger drenching his pancakes with chocolate topping, stuffing his face until his stomach didn’t feel totally full.  
« Aren’t your parents worried that you stayed out all night? »  
« I told them I went to see… a friend. »  
« During the winter break? »  
« They don’t care about what I do, until I’m doing good at school. They are not my real parents anyway, I got adopted when I was 10. During the last semester my mom got pregnant and, you know, they’re giving all their attention to their own son. » Chanhee lifted his shoulder, his expression neutral as always – now Seokwoo understood why the younger was always alone, his parents were too excited about having their own son to care about him. The older clenched his fist, he didn’t know Chanhee was going through such a situation, the guilt was now doubled.  
« I’ll take care of you, Chanhee. »  
Seokwoo stretched his hand to take the smaller one in his, letting their finger interweave. Chanhee half smiled at the older, letting out a small sigh.  
« What you said yesterday, did you mean it? » Chanhee didn’t expect such a question, he wished to avoid questions about what happened the previous day, but Seokwoo had such a serious expression on.  
« Yes. » The reply came in a whisper, as the younger tried to sustain the eye contact. Seokwoo’s lips curled in a little smirk, caressing his knuckles with his thumb.  
« Can you tell me properly? »  
« I like you. »  
Seokwoo’s heart back flipped inside his ribcage, he honestly felt like it could storm out of his own torso as it beat like it never did before.  
« I like you too. »  
Chanhee replied the older’s words in his mind again and again, trying to realized that he wasn’t dreaming. A bright smile appeared over the smaller’s face, Seokwoo couldn’t help but lean forward, pressing his lips over Chanhee’s one, in a soft kiss.  
  
« Hyung, do you remember when you asked me about Youngkyun? » Chanhee asked later that day, as they were chilling over the older’s bed, the smaller resting his head over Seokwoo’s chest as he caressed his arms.  
« Yes, I’m sorry if I made you upset. »  
Chanhee shook his head, turning his face a bit to look at the older’s face, his hand coming to caress the other’s chin lightly.  
« Youngkyun was the only friend I had in school, I suffered a lot when he moved because of his story with Inseong. When you mentioned him, I understood you came to know their story and I thought you must have been scared but… » Chanhee shifted in between the older’s arms, now being face to face with him, letting his dark orbs reflect into Seokwoo’s eyes as he placed his tiny hands over his cheeks.  
« But? »  
« But you’re not Inseong and I’m not Youngkyun, you can’t compare us to them. They were stupid enough to get caught, but we are too smart to let the others know about us, right? »  
Seokwoo nodded, Chanhee placed a little kiss over his lips – the older smiled instantly at the soft sensation.  
« How did they get caught anyway? »  
« Youngkyun’s mom caught them having sex at their house, nobody shouldn’t have been there but his mom returned earlier and well. »  
In the light of Inseong and Youngkyun’s story, Seokwoo and Chanhee decided to stablish some rules between them: first, their interactions at school should have been low, normal, the usual teacher-student relationship; second, they were going to meet only at Seokwoo’s house, using the usual method to walk a quite numbers of step behind each other to not raise suspects; third, they were going to have more mature side of their relationship only when Chanhee would have turned 18.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
The new year came out sooner than Seokwoo expected, he had to return at Seoul to celebrate at least the new year with his family – being two long weeks away from Chanhee was driving him crazy. Their text should have been cancelled daily and their calls were limited, short, a bunch of whispering sweet nothing to each other.  
Seokwoo managed to return home in time for Chanhee’s birthday, arranging the best birthday party he could ever think for the younger. He bought fried chicken and steaks, and a bottle of wine to celebrate in a big way. Chanhee ended up only to drink one glass, his cheeks already rosy enough, hiccupping a little as he gulped down the rest of the purple liquor, Seokwoo caressed his hips, hugging him from behind as he kissed his neck slowly.  
« Happy birthday, love. »  
« I’m officially legal, how are you feeling? » Chanhee laughed at his own words, turning himself to lock his arms around the older’s neck, tiptoeing to kiss him slightly on the lips.  
« Great, honestly great. » Seokwoo smiled, pressing his lips back to the younger’s one, caressing it slowly, sweetly, lovingly. The older assured his grip over Chanhee’s waist, keeping his body linked to his as the kiss progressed in a more passionate way, tongue meeting tongue, teeth biting down at lips, hands roaming into each other’s body.  
Sooner Seokwoo picked up the small body, running to reach the bed faster as he could, letting the younger lay under himself. Chanhee looked at him with something new in his eyes – desire, lust, love. Something Seokwoo never saw before, something that made him feel more drunk that the wine. Slowly he started to undress the younger, taking his time to make the clothes slips off his body and observe the perfection hided under it. Chanhee’s milky skin shined in the night, goose dumbs being visible over it as Seokwoo passed his lips through every inch of skin, biting down on safe zone – where nobody but him could see. Chanhee didn’t stay still, his hands travelling over the older’s body to undress him back, unbuttoning his shirt with his trembling fingers. As soon as they were left with nothing on, Chanhee caught up some braveness and pushed Seokwoo down, switching their position. They exchanged a look as Chanhee licked his lips to wet them, his right hand already moving down to caress Seokwoo to take him to his full arousal, blinking his eyes as he felt the older twitching between his fingers – Seokwoo’s breath became heavy, he tried so hard to keep looking at the younger and he was doing great until Chanhee didn’t lowered his head, placing his wet lips over the tip of his length. He kissed it once, twice, thrice until he decided to let the whole thing in his mouth, sliding his tongue all over Seokwoo’s sensible dick. The older let out a shaky moan, Chanhee’s name rolling out Seokwoo’s mouth like it was mean to be. Seokwoo fought so hard the urge to push himself deeper in the younger’s sinfully good mouth but he feared the possibility of hurt him so he stayed still, grasping at the bed sheets, totally enjoying the boy’s effort.  
Seokwoo’s hand came to stop him before it was too late, his fingers lifting his face as the older pressed their lips together, Chanhee melting over it as Seokwoo wrapped an arm around his body to take him underneath him again. They kept kissing as Seokwoo made his left hand wander until it met the coldness of his bed side table, looking through the drawer without using his eyes was a bit hard but he managed to reach the little bottle of lube. Chanhee looked at him confused, wondering what he was doing as he watched the older oiling two of his long fingers, the smaller gulped down blinking a couple of times. He was more than ready, he was just nervous – Seokwoo could sense it, reason why he kissed him slowly as one of the finger caressed him in between his legs, pushing his way slowly inside the trembling body of the younger. Chanhee moaned, firstly out of the strange sensation of being filled and for the pain. It took to him fifteen minutes, two fingers and a lot of kiss and caress from Seokwoo for Chanhee to finally feel ready. Their eyes met as Chanhee nodded, his lips curling to catch the older’s one between them, biting them softly. Seokwoo took a deep breath as he placed himself between Chanhee’s legs, carefully parted to have him there. He closed his eyes as he pushed his length inside the smaller’s body, carefully moving inch by inch to let him adjust by time. Chanhee felt a bit too much pain, air starting to miss as soon as the older was halfway through him, he could feel him pulsing down inside him, the sensation was so strange that Chanhee couldn’t help but blink, a couple of tears falling down his cheeks but fast caught by Seokwoo’s lips who didn’t stop kissing every part of his face, calming in down. They hugged for a while, Seokwoo didn’t dare to move until Chanhee ordered him to do so with a little nod of his head. As soon as the older rolled his hips, the smaller boy let out a loud breathy moan – Seokwoo waited a couple of seconds before doing it again, shifting his waist to go more in deep, reaching down until the younger’s body let him.  
Chanhee was usually a quite person and Seokwoo didn’t expect him to be that loud in bed, he couldn’t stop moaning at every move the older man made, his pleasured expression was too much for Seokwoo to look at and he almost thanked him as the younger hided himself in the crook of his neck, his tiny hands grabbing at the wide shoulder of the older.  
Seokwoo could swear they did it for all the night, as the time cognition slipped away since the moment Chanhee walked inside his house later that day. The way the smaller’s body trembled in between Seokwoo’s arms as he reached the orgasm filled the older with much more satisfaction, holding him tightly at his chest as he rolled his hips against him once again, his own limit approaching soon. Chanhee felt his whole body on fire, his heart being the fuse who started all. His eyes met Seokwoo’s as he kissed him one more time.  
Chanhee learned that night that making love with someone was extremely tiresome, sleepiness coming for him as soon as the couple settled down to cuddle, all fresh and cleaned after their climax – he curled himself against Seokwoo’s bare chest, placing a little kiss over the older’s beating heart, Seokwoo smiled at him, his hands playing with the curling of Chanhee’s bangs.  
« Goodnight, love. » The older murmured, Chanhee had already his eyes closed, a steady breathing – he didn’t reply, just mumbled something and pressed himself closer to Seokwoo’s warm body. The older breathed quietly, placing a kiss into Chanhee’s forehead.  
« I love you, Chanhee-yah. »

 

* * *

 

 

Spring was approaching fast and so the final exams was, the class was an utter mess – the stress could be sensed everywhere, but Seokwoo was a good teacher and a good teacher always knew how to calm their students down. Especially his favourite one, the one he could pin down on his bed, the one who will go down on him when he was correcting their essays, the one he loved so much.  
They were almost sixth months into their relationship and nobody suspected anything, ignore each other at school was becoming difficult with the warm season behind the corner – Seokwoo started to unbutton his shirt too much for Chanhee’s liking, at it wasn’t easy listening all day to his female classmates drooling over his boyfriend. Luckily Seokwoo learned how to handle Chanhee’s jealously, letting him leaving strategic love bites every once in a while – they were subtle, sometimes placed over his shoulder or over his hip, barely visible behind his white neat shirt but present enough to make the girls of the class wonder if their teacher was seeing someone.  
  
The sun was shining brightly that day, Seokwoo insisted to take Chanhee out for a walk since the boy did nothing but study all the week – he whined for a while but with the promise of buying him ice cream, Seokwoo managed to took him out.  
They were walking hand in hand, Chanhee loved the quietness of Seokwoo’s neighbourhood – it was also distant from school and his own home, they were free to act like the couple they were without anybody knowing. The ice cream shop was right beside the corner, they stopped at the entry to choose the taste when Chanhee felt observed.  
« Chanhee? What are you doing here? » The familiar female voice made him froze in place, he feared to turn around. Seokwoo looked at him confused, turning his head to meet the gaze of a woman holding a baby in her arms, he already saw her but where?  
« Kang Chanhee! Are you not going to reply to your mother?! » Seokwoo widened his eyes, Chanhee still didn’t give any sign – he stood there, giving his back to his mother, his hand still held Seokwoo’s one.  
« Oh, hello ma’am » Seokwoo bowed his head a little, the woman looked at him in confusion – it took a while for her to realize who that man was.  
« Aren’t you …. his homeroom teacher? Why are you there with him? » Mrs. Kang asker, her tone already slightly annoyed. Her eyes sooner ended over their linked hands, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.  
« Chanhee, I demand an explanation! Is this why you’re never home? Is this disgusting man here keeping you away from us? Is he doing something bad to you? Firstly, Youngkyun and now you, what’s with that school? Are they only hiring child predator? »  
« Shut the fuck up. »  
Chanhee reacted for the first time, clenching his free hand in a fist – his mother starting to get on his nerves. And he was even try to keep himself quite.  
« You’re the one who’s disgusting, not Seokwoo hyung. » Chanhee spit out in his low tone, his dark orbs turning cold as he met his mother’s eyes – he shifted it sooner to the little boy napping on her arm.  
« W-What? »  
« Since the day you discovered that you were pregnant, you and Dad didn’t spare me a single look. It must have been good for you, me not being around when that thing born. » Tears started to forming in his mother’s eyes as she held the baby closer to the chest. Chanhee was right, they were so happy about the fact she finally managed to get pregnant that they forgot about their first son, the one they loved as if he was theirs.  
« I’m sorry Chanhee.. I’m so sorry… »  
« Well, I’m not. I’m happy with Seokwoo hyung, and I want to be with him. I’m eighteen now so I can live by my own, and you can live freely with a son whose blood of your blood. » Chanhee’s words were harsh, but Seokwoo knew that those feelings were locked inside him for so long, he was happy that he was letting them out. Mrs. Kang started to cry, drying the tears with the back of his free hand.  
« Chanhee, please… »  
« Please what? I was going to go away in any case during summer for university, it’s better to cut ties now. » Chanhee looked away, he was about to let his hand slip away from Seokwoo’s grip but the older stronger it, offering him a tender smile.  
« We’re going now, you can avoid calling me or text me. I won’t reply. » The smaller boy took a step forward, stopping himself only when he was near his mother – near enough for her to hear him whispering.  
« If you dare to say something about me and Seokwoo to someone, I’m going to report you to the social workers. » Chanhee threatened, with a diabolic smirk lingering over his lips. He knew his mother would keep it shut, if the way he was threated during her pregnancy will get out, she would maybe be losing the custody of her own child. She trembled at the thought, gulping down his tears as she nodded. Chanhee smiled in satisfaction, turning his head towards Seokwoo.  
« Let’s go, the ice cream is not even that good. »

 

As Chanhee expected his mother didn’t tell anybody, the smaller boy moved into Seokwoo’s apartment by the end of the spring. D-30 at finals. Being the smart boy he was, Chanhee got a lot love calls from many university, Seokwoo felt a bit too much proud as he went through their letters. The boy gave all his best for the finals, studying like crazy day and night – Seokwoo didn’t complain only because the 85% of the time the said boy was studying while being sit over his lap – plus made love with the younger became ten time more pleasurable as he was stressed, once again, Seokwoo couldn’t complain.  
Time flight like a free bird, Seokwoo fluttered his eyes as he watched the auditorium being decorated for the graduation ceremony. At the end of the day his class was the one with the best results, Chanhee came first in all the school – Seokwoo bragged about him being his jewel to Sanghyuk and Jaeyoon, luckily both of them took it as if he was speaking like a teacher.  
Chanhee was chatting in the hall with his classmates when Seokwoo texted him, “Come to the class” it said. The younger didn’t understand why but he excused himself and walked away, reaching his classroom by running. Seokwoo was waiting for him in the hallway, the smaller could see his smile from afar, he slowed down a little making himself closer step by step. When he was facing the older, Seokwoo looked down on him, his beautiful chocolate orbs being more shining than the stars in a night sky.  
« The first time I saw you, I met you here. »  
« I remember it. »  
« That time I wouldn’t know I would fell so hard for you and your eyes. » Seokwoo whispered, his arm stretching over to carefully held the smaller by the nape, leaning down to kiss him tenderly over the lips. A kiss that almost lasted forever, thanking all of their breath away.  
« I love you, Kang Chanhee. »  
« I love you, Kim Seokwoo. »

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was September again; the autumn was approaching silently turning the leaves yellow. Seokwoo looked out of the window, being back to Seoul was nice. His old apartment fitted him just right, Chanhee shifted in between his arms, sleeping soundless – Seokwoo smiled, taking one hand down to caress the younger’s bared back.  
« You’re going to be late at your first day of your university life, you know? »  
« Shut up. » Chanhee growled, pressing his face more into the warmer skin of the older who chuckled a bit, shaking his head.  
« I’m going to be late for my first day too if you don’t wake up. »  
« Mh, don’t go. »  
« I have school, and you too. »  
Chanhee sighed as he opened his eyes, a displeasured pout adorning his whole pretty face – Seokwoo didn’t wait a minute to take his face in his hands and kiss him slowly.  
« If you’re not ready in five minutes I’m leaving you there. » Seokwoo warned, standing from the bed to go getting prepared. Chanhee whined for a while, hitting the bed with both his arms and legs.  
After five minutes the boy was actually ready, hided in a big hoodie – which probably was Seokwoo’s – his curled bangs being all messy and his usual neutral expressionless face. Seokwoo drove him to the university as promised, not making him leave until he kissed goodbye in front of a thousands of people – who are probably going to be all his classmates, he felt it.  
« I’m going, school stars in fifteen minutes. »  
« Good first day, hyung. »  
« Good first day to you too, baby. » Chanhee blushed at the sudden pet name, he wasn’t still used to Seokwoo’s habits to call him whatever cute name passed through his mind.  
« You’re dead meat if you fall in love with one of your students. » Chanhee warned, his eyes narrowing to throw a better threating look. Seokwoo laughed it loud, shaking his head.  
« I returned to teach in primary school, don’t worry. »  
Chanhee softened his expression, curled his lips in a smile and unbuckled his seat belt – now he was ready to go.  
« Text me when you’re done, I’m picking you up. »  
« ‘Kay. »  
The younger mumbled, rolling his eyes – more than a boyfriend he seemed to gain a new mother. Seokwoo leaned in, moving his bangs a little to place a sweet kiss over his forehead. Then he leaned down pressing another one kiss on his lips, before watching him carefully in those beautiful black eyes - whispering something, almost imperceptibly.  
« With I kiss, I die. »  
Chanhee blushed and left as soon as possible, running out and slamming the door behind him. Seokwoo lowered his head trying to hide his big smile, at the end of the day Chanhee learned very well what love was and it wasn’t because of the book that he made him read – he learned it by himself, step by step thanks to Seokwoo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ps. i wrote this all in a day, five hours straight, it's unbetaed and english is not my first language please close one eye if i left some errors here and there ;-;  
> pps. if you liked it please leave a little comment i need it for my self-esteem.


End file.
